My Little Problem
by Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano
Summary: Sera yang tau kalau teman-temannya menjauhi dia gara-gara kakaknya yang berstatus FBI jadi kesal. Apalagi ditambah adanya Akemi dan BO, menambah rasa curiga sera terhadap Akai, kakaknya. Lalu... BACA AJA UDAH! Warning : OOC -mungkin-, plot aneh, bahasa ancur, fluff AkaiSera, INCEST! A request fic from my friend, enjoy it!


Tittle : My Little Problem

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho-sensei

Genre : Family

Rating : K+

Note :

Bentar lagi mau perpisahan... Ngga nyangka, kok kayaknya baru kemaren ya aku masuk SMP? Eeh, sekarang udah mau keluar... Ahahaha, waktu kok jalannya cepet banget ya? Saking cepetnya, sampe aku berharap bisa ngulang sang waktu itu sendiri... Inget deh, baru kemaren aku ikut MOS! Ahahahahaha...

Buat temen-temenku... Aku bakal jadi orang yang selalu setia ngedengerin curhatan kalian... Aku janji rahasia kalian yang selama ini ada di aku ngga akan pernah kebongkar... Aku bakal nutup rahasia dan isi hati kalian sebaik mungkin, aku janji! Kalo ada masalah, aku siap ngebantu kok... ^^ Ah, aku curcol lagi dah! XP Oke, yang jelas ini fic buat temen-temenku di MTsN Pamulang II Tangerang, buat kalian yang bakal selalu ada dibenakku! Enjoy it, guys!

Warning : OOC-ness, gaje-ness, bahasa ancur, paragraf ngikut ancur, plot abal, INCEST ALERT, miss-typos, sedikit-banyak ada fluff, de el el! Dan yang jelas, semua kesalahan penulisan dan ke-gaje-an di fic ini sepenuhnya milik author... Oh iya, disini Sera umurnya 10 tahun dan Akai 19 -udah jadi FBI, hebat ngga tuh?-

~~~~ A request fic from Nada Rahmi Safira, my classmate ~~~~

_Dedicated for all my friends, semoga sukses selalu dan ini kubuat sebagai kado kenang-kenangan buat kalian_

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Saturday June 15th 2012_

_Sera's POV_

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP

"UGYAAA! Gawaattt, aku udah telaattttt!" teriakku kencang sambil terus berlari ke lantai dua. _'Ah, nyusahin banget sih? Kenapa kelasku harus ada di lantai duaa? Huwaahhh, kalo telat bisa dimarahin Jodie-sensei niiihhh...'_ pikirku panik. Aku terus berlari menaiki tangga, ngga peduli meskipun kakiku udah pegel dan capek habis mengayuh sepeda gila-gilaan ke sekolah.

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP... CKIITTT!

Begitu sampai di depan kelas, aku langsung berhenti. Tapi... "Uwaahhh! Rem, rem, reemmm!" seruku tertahan, ngga bisa berhenti. Woy, kaki! Nurut dikit dong sama pemilik ini badan! Berhentiiiii! Waduuuhh, gaswaattt... mau nabrak pintu kelas! Gimana iniiiiiii?

BRUK! GUBRAK!

Hening

Hening

Heni-

"BHUAHAHAHAHAH! Si Sera nyungsep noh! Kasian banget, dia nabrak pintu tuh... Ahahaha!" seru salah satu temen sekelasku. Aku langsung cemberut, masang wajah kesel. Aku meringis begitu ngerasa jidat dan lututku sakit. Duh, berdarah ngga ya? Tapi toh aku udah biasa... Jadi aku langsung berdiri dan ngebersihin bajuku yang sedikit kotor karena jatuh tadi.

"Shuichi Sera..." sebuah suara feminin mengagetkanku.

Glekh! Su, suara itu... Jodie-sensei! _'Mati aku!'_ pikirku sambil merinding, ngeri. Dengan perasaan was-was dan takut, aku memutar badanku 180 derajad. "I, iya... Jodie-sensei... Ma, maaf aku terlambat lagi..." ucapku sambil melihat ke lantai, ngga berani memandang Jodie-sensei langsung. Oh lalaaa, aku pasti bakal dapet hukuman lagi nih! Hmm, kira-kira hukumannya apa ya? Ngepel kamar mandi? Pe-er dibanyakin? Atau suruh duduk 90 derajad di tembok?

Padalah aku udah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk, eh ngga taunya?

"Sera-chan... Kemu ke UKS saja sana, obati lukamu!" suruh Jodie-sensei dengan nada pasrah. Begitu aku mengangkat wajahku, Jodie-sensei terlihat sedang memijit-mijit keningnya dengan raut muka pusing. "Hari ini sensei mau kasih kalian tugas saja... Sensei habis ini mau pulang, sakit..." tambah Jodie-sensei sambil melihat kearah anak-anak yang ada di dalam kelas.

Sontak semua teman-temanku langsung bersorak gembira, seneng. Aku cuma tersenyum tipis melihat mereka tertawa senang. Dengan langkah berat, aku pergi menjauhi kelasku dan segera berjalan ke UKS. Begitu sampai, aku melihat Araide-sensei yang lagi tertidur di mejanya. Mungkin senseiku yang satu ini kelelahan? Aku juga ngga tau... Akhirnya aku mengobati lukaku sendiri karena ngga mau membangunkan Araide-sensei.

Sambil mengibati luka kecil di dahi dan lututku, aku mulai merenung. Cuma satu yang kupikirkan sejak dulu, yaitu : kenapa aku tidak punya teman? Bukan, aku bukannya sering dikerjai oleh teman sekelasku. Ya, aku punya teman... tapi mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mau main atau ngobrol denganku. Teman cowokku selalu bilang ngga mau bermain denganku karena aku pasti cepat menemukan mereka –dalam permainan tag atau petak umpet-. Itu kan bukan salahku! Aku memang suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau misteri dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang detektif wanita! Apa yang salah dengan itu?

Dan lagi, alasan kenapa teman cewekku ngga mau ngobrol denganku itu sepele! Cuma karena aku sedikit boyish atau tomboy, bukan berarti aku ngga ngerti hal-hal seperti boneka atau semacamnya kan? Memang sih, aku kurang suka yang begituan... Tapi masa sampai ngga mau mengajakku ngobrol atau sekedar bertanya tentang pelajaran? Memang apa salahku? Padahal sewaktu aku masuk ke sekolah ini, semuanya baik padaku. Mereka mau bicara padaku dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja kalau di dekatku. Kenapa sih? Apa yang salah denganku?

Dengan perasaan kesal dan ingin menangis, aku keluar dari UKS dan segera masuk ke kelasku. _'Eh? Kenapa teman-teman berisik banget? Mereka lagi ngomongin apa ya?'_ pikirku saat sadar kalau ruang kelasku sangat berisik. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, meraih kenop pintu. Begitu ingin kubuka, tiba-tiba percakapan mereka terdengar olehku, membuatku diam di tempat.

"Hey, si Sera itu... kakaknya FBI kan?" ujar suara cowok, bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Iya tuh! Makanya kita harus hati-hati kalo deket dia!" jawab seorang cowok dengan yakin.

"Ibuku bilang, gawat kalo kita berurusan sama polisi..." suara cewek yang kukenal menyahut.

"Iya... FBI itu malah lebih mengerikan dari polisi kan?" seseorang berkata, menyetujui.

"Kakaknya aja FBI gitu... Kalo Sera nanti jadi FBI gimana? Iiih, ngeriii!" si cowok kedua bersuara lagi.

"Makanya takut deket-deket dia, nanti salah dikit kita dimasukin penjara!" balas suara lain.

"Mana kemampuannya setara detektif gitu... Pasti nanti mau ikut jadi FBI..." dukung si cewek.

Aku membatu, ngga bisa bergerak. _'Jadi itu alasannya? Alasan semuanya menjauhiku... Karena kakakku seorang FBI dan mereka takut aku akan jadi seperti Akai Nii-chan?'_ pikirku sambil menahan tangis. Dengan perasaan acak-acakan, aku berlari tak tentu arah. Terserah mau kemana saja, yang jelas aku harus pergi sejauh mungkin! Ke tempat yang tidak ada teman-teman... tidak ada Akai Nii-chan... ke tempat yang sepi... Aku butuh ketenangan!

.

~~~~ My Little Problem ~~~~

.

Aku terdiam, membiarkan air mata mengalir turun dari kedua kelopak mataku. Mata ini... Aku benci mataku! Kenapa mataku begitu mirip dengan Akai Nii-chan? Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku. FBI... Gara-gara kakakku seorang FBI, semua jadi seperti ini. Kenapa Akai Nii-chan memilih jadi FBI sih? Sekarang aku yang kena imbasnya. Akulah yang dijauhi teman-temanku.

Aku terus menangis, membiarkan cairan bening hangat itu mengalir deras di kedua pipiku seperti sungai kecil. Tapi tetap, tak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar keluar dari mulutku. Aku menangis, tapi tidak terisak. Aku takut membuka mulutku, karena aku tau pasti bahwa begitu aku bersuara sedikit saja, aku pasti akan berteriak tanpa henti karena marah dan sedih. Dengan pasrah, kuhapus bulir-bulir air mata yang masih tersisa di pipiku. Aku udah janji ngga akan nangis lagi. Aku janji pada Akai Nii-chan. Sejak orang tua kami meninggal, aku tinggal berdua dengan Nii-chan. Dialah yang mengurusku selama ini, jadi aku tidak boleh cengeng!

Aku menatap sekeliling dengan mata bingung. Ahahaha, ternyata aku sudah berlari jauh ya? Sampai-sampai sekarang aku ada di daerah Beika ini... Yaahh, jarak dari sekolahku ke Beika memang cuma 30 menit kalau berlari, tapi bagi anak kecil sepertiku ini sudah termasuk jauh. _'Haahhh... Aku harus balik ke sekolah! Akai Nii-chan bisa cemas kalo tau aku kabur dari sekolah...'_ batinku sambil mengambil tas punggungku dan mulai berjalan ke sekolahku, Suzaku Elementary School.

"Eh? Itu kok kayak... Akai Nii-chan?" bisikku dengan suara sedikit serak. Mataku yang sedikit bengkak dan merah karena terlalu lama menangis melebar, ngga percaya. Kenapa Akai Nii-chan bisa ada disini? Dan siapa gadis berambut panjang yang ada di sampingnya? Karena penasaran, insting detektifku menyuruhku untuk membuntuti mereka. Saatnya Detektif Sera beraksi!

.

~~~~ My Little Problem ~~~~

.

"Shuichi-kun... Apa kau yakin?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam. Kakakku, Shuichi Akai, mengangguk dengan tegas. "Ya, aku yakin Akemi... Sekarang ayo kita lakukan misi ini..." jawab Nii-chan. Aku yang sedang membuntuti mereka dengan jarak sekitar 2 meter mengerutkan alis, bingung. Mereka ini sedang membicarakan apa sih?

Si gadis bernama Akemi itu menatap kakakku ragu, tapi segera mengangguk setuju. Mereka menunggu selama sekitar 15 menit, entah menunggu apa. Aku mulai menggeretakkan gigiku, ngga sabar. Mereka ini sebenarnya sedang apa? Akai Nii-chan kenapa ada disini? Dua pertanyaan itu terus berulang di benakku seperti kaset rusak. Aku terus memperhatikan Akai Nii-chan dan gadis bernama Akemi itu.

Kemudian, pintu rumah –atau mungkin mansion- yang tengah mereka awasi sedari tadi terbuka. Seorang anak cowok seumuranku keluar dari mansion megah itu. Mata _sapphire blue_-nya berkilat dengan kesal, dan rambut hitam kecokelatannya yang rapih terlihat sedikit berantakan. Dia mengenakan pakaian tebal dan mukanya merah, dia terus-terusan batuk jadi mungkin dia sedang sakit. Di belakangnya, dua orang dewasa –yang mungkin orang tuanya- ikut keluar dari rumah itu dan segera menyalakan mobil. Mungkin mereka mau mengantar anak itu ke dokter? Begitu mobil keluarga itu menjauh, aku kembali memperhatikan Akai Nii-chan dan gadis itu.

"Jadi dia... Kudou Shinichi, huh?" Akai Nii-chan membuka suara, menatap mobil tadi hingga berbelok di tikungan dan tidak terlihat lagi. Si Akemi itu mengangguk, "Ya, dia sudah terhubung dengan organisasi sejak sekitar setengah abad yang lalu..." jelasnya sambil bersedekap, terlihat serius. Kulihat kakak terdiam, lalu seulas senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. "Menarik... Anak sekecil itu terlibat dengan kita... Gin pasti tau tentang hal ini kan? Apa sudah ada perintah dari Anokata the Big Bos?" tanyanya, membuatku bingung. _'Siapa yang terlibat Terlibat dalam apa? Gin itu bukannya nama minuman keras ya? Anokata the Big Boss itu siapa?'_ pikirku, kebingungan.

Si wanita bernama Akemi itu menatap kakak dengan pandangan sedih. "Aku tau kau tidak suka melakukan ini, Shuichi-kun... Kau sangat sayang pada anak kecil kan?" tanyanya, membuat Akai Nii-chan termangu sebentar. "Ya, memang... Tapi jika ini harus kulakukan untuk Black Organization, aku akan melakukannya! Lagipula, kita hanya diperintah untuk membongkar kediaman Kudou saja kan? Kita ambil data seperlunya, lalu bereskan semua, dan selesai... Cukup seperti itu, tak perlu membunuh..." jawab Akai Nii-chan dengan tampang datar. Aku terkesiap saat kakak mengatakan sesuatu tentang pembunuhan. Apa... Akai Nii-chan pernah membunuh orang?

Dengan perasaan ngga percaya dan takut, aku mundur perlahan. Lalu aku berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku ngga percaya kalau kakakku pernah membunuh! Ini ngga mungkin kan? Ini bohongan kan? Aku tidak percaya!

.

~~~~ My Little Problem ~~~~

.

"Tadaima..." seru sebuah suara yang aku tau betul dan sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku diam, ngga menjawab suara yang jelas milik kakakku itu. Aku menutup kepalaku dengan bantal dan selimut, takut. "Sera?" suara itu bertanya, tepat di depan pintu kamarku. Ah, bodohnya aku! Kenapa tadi aku bisa lupa menutup pintu kamar?

Akai Nii-chan mendekat, suara langkah kakinya terdengar di telingaku. Aku makin mengeratkan selimutku dan mencengkram bantal yang ada di atas kepalaku. "Kau kenapa, Sera?" tanyanya sambil menepuk kepalaku, pelan. "Ngga nangis kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada cemas. Aku menggeleng, meski aku tau itu bohong. Ya, aku memang menangis. Tapi aku ngga mau Akai Nii-chan tau tentang ini! Aku belum siap mendengar jawaban apakan dia... seorang pe, pembunuh atau bukan...

Aku bisa mendengar Nii-chan menghela napas panjang, lalu dia menarik selimutku dan mengambil bantal yang menutupi kepalaku. Aku cuma bisa diam ngga bergerak, takut. Akai Nii-chan yang melihat hal itu mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. Dengan nada yang memerintah dan tenang, kakak membuka suara. "Bicaralah... Kau punya 10 menit..." tuntutnya sambil duduk di tepi kasurku, bersedekap.

Aku membuka mataku yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. "A, Akai Nii-chan... Pe, pernah... membunuh?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar, to the point. Kakak terdiam, lalu mengangguk tegas, membuat air mata berkumpul lagi di mataku. "Bukannya... F, FBI... aku tidak mengerti, Nii-chan..." aku tersendat, lalu menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, menangis.

"Cengeng..." komentarnya datar dan tanpa ragu, membuatku segera duduk dan menghapus air mataku. Dengan kesal, aku men-deathglare kakakku itu. "Sera ngga ngerti! Bukannya kakak itu FBI? Apa-apaan itu Black Organization? Siapa gadis yang bersama Nii-chan? Dan... me, membunuh? Kenapa Akai Nii-chan ngelakuin itu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, marah.

"Apa hubungan keluarga Kudou itu dengan kakak? Siapa yang terlibat dengan organisasi gila yang kakak ikuti itu? Anaknya atau orang tuanya? Kenapa mereka bisa terlibat? Siapa itu Anokata? Siapa itu Gin? Apa BO itu organisasi rahasia illegal? Pekerjaan apa yang Akai Nii-chan lakukan? Membunuh orang? Masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya dan mencari informasi? Apa-apaan itu! Kalo gitu, kenapa Nii-chan masuk FBI, huh? Kenapa harus FBI? Gara-gara Nii-chan, aku jadi dijauhi teman-temanku! Aku yang kena imbasnya! Ke... kenapa...?" teriakku keras-keras sambil menangis. Aku bisa merasakan suaraku bergetar di kata terakhir, tak bisa membendung emosiku.

Dengan tenang, Akai Nii-chan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku sambil menutup mata. "Sudah?" tanyanya sambil membuka matanya dan menatapku tajam. Emosiku naik lagi mendengar kata-katanya yang begitu menyebalkan itu. _'Sudah? Dia bilang "sudah"?' _pikirku sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan kesal. "Oke, selesai kan mengocehnya? Akan kujawab satu persatu..." lanjutnya lagi sambil berdiri.

"Pertama, ya aku memang FBI. Kedua, BO adalah organisasi kriminal, tepat seperti prediksimu. Ketiga, gadis itu Miyano Akemi, partner sekaligus pacarku..." ujarnya, membuatku jawsdrop. Hah? Nii-chan punya pacar? "...pura-pura..." lanjutnya sambil menatap aku yang lagi mangap lebar dengan ekspresi geli. Aku merengut kesal, cemberut.

"Keempat, aku membunuh karena disuruh. Kelima, keluarga Kudou itu memang sudah terlibat BO sejak lama. Keenam, yang terlibat itu anak dan orang tuanya. Tragis ya?" jelasnya, diakhiri dengan sebuah komentar ngga perlu, membuatku berdecak kesal. "Ketujuh, mereka terlibat karena alasan yang aku tidak tau, tanya saja Akemi. Kedelapan, Anokata itu bosku di BO. Kesembilan, Gin itu orang yang paling dekat dengan Anokata, dialah yang mengoperasikan dan memantau jalannya misi. Kesepuluh, aku bekerja sebagai FBI. Aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi member BO dan justru mencari info tentang mereka, lalu kulaporkan pada rekan-rekanku di FBI, intinya, aku bekerja sebagai mata-mata. Terakhir, aku masuk FBI karena aku ingin, jadi kau tidak perlu tau..." jelasnya panjang lebar sampai mungkin mulutnya berbusa.

Mendengar yang terakhir, perempatan jalan segera muncul di dahiku. _'Apa-apaan tuh, "aku masuk FBI karena aku ingin"? Memangnya ngga ada alasan yang lebih meyakinkan? Katanya mata-mata, kok bikin alasan ngga logis banget?'_ batinku, ngeremehin Nii-chan. "Jelasin yang terakhir!" tuntutku dengan nada tinggi, kesel. Kakak menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamarku dengan tatapan bosan. "Waktu 10 menitmu habis... Lain kali aja ya?" dia menghindar, lalu melenggang pergi dengan santainya.

"Uuuukkkhhh! HEY, PENJELASANNYA MASIH KURANG TAU! AKAI NII-CHAAANNN!" teriakku sambil lompat dari kasur, berniat mengejar kakakku yang benar-benar sembrono itu. Tapi sayangnya, kakiku menginjak selimut yang sudah tersebar di lantai dengan indahnya (?), menunggu untuk diinjak. Dan...

GEDUBRAAKKK!

Hening

Hening

He-

"Pffttt..." suara tawa tertahan terdengar oleh telingaku yang tajam ini Dengan kesal, aku berdiri dan mengejar kakakku yang sudah lari duluan ke ruang tamu. Disertai teriakan kencang, aku dan Nii-chan main kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa.

'_Sepertinya sekarang aku malah bakal makin sayang pada Nii-chan dan FBI... Ngga apa-apa, meskipun semuanya menjauhiku! Setidaknya, aku tau bahwa yang kulakukan itu baik... Hehehehe, kalo besar nanti aku akan jadi detektif tomboy yang hebat! Liat saja teman-teman, kalian pasti bangga punya teman sepertiku!'_ pikirku, bangga dengan Akai Nii-chan dan pekerjaannya. Yaahh, mata-mata memang bukan sesuatu yang bagus sih. Tapi... "Privat Eyes" itu kedengarannya keren dan menyenangkan! Jadi kalau begini terus... Ngga apa-apa kan?

"KETANGKEP! Aku sayang Nii-chaannnn~" seruku sambil memeluk Akai Nii-chan.

Asalkan aku mengerti maksud dibalik semua ini, aku akan selalu mendukung Nii-chan! Kakakku adalah kakak terbaik di dunia!

O.W.A.R.I

~ Omake ~

_Author's POV_

"Terakhir, aku masuk FBI karena aku ingin, jadi kau tidak perlu tau..." jawab Akai dengan nada tenang, datar dan santai. Meski dia berlagak cool, tapi sebenarnya dia sudah keringat dingin dan cemas sejak Sera, adiknya, menginterogasinya persis seperti detektif handal.

'_Ya, kau tidak perlu tau kalau aku masuk FBI karena ingin melindungimu, Sera... Kau tidak perlu tau kalau kemana pun kau pergi, kau selalu diawasi oleh "Jodie-sensei"mu yang adalah seorang FBI juga sepertiku... Sera cukup tau kalau aku ada disisinya dan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya... Karena aku sudah berjanji padanya tidak akan pergi kemana pun!'_ pikir Akai saat Sera mengejarnya dengan wajah merah menahan marah. Si kakak tersenyum begitu melihat tawa terkembang di wajah sang adik, dan dia membiarkan dirinya tertangkap oleh si soon-to-be detektif.

Sebuah memori terlintas di benak Akai, membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"_Aku... aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi, aku janji! Hiks... meski Kaa-san dan Tou-san udah ngga ada, aku ngga akan nangis lagi!" ujar si kecil Sera yang berumur sekitar 4 tahun._

"_Sera... Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri, dan akan selalu ada di sampingmu... Kapan pun Sera butuh, aku akan ada di sana..." Akai yang masih berusia 13 tahun mendekap sang adik._

"_Janji? Janji jari kelingking?" ucap chibi Sera sambil menghapus air matanya dan menyodorkan kelingking kecilnya di depan muka sang kakak. Akai tersenyum kecil, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sera dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya di jari kecil sang adik. "Ya, janji kelingking..." serunya._

"KETANGKEP! Aku sayang Nii-chaannnn~" seru Sera sambil memeluk Akai.

'_Ya, aku juga menyayangimu... Sera...'_ batin Akai dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang.

O.W.A.R.I

Author's Note :

Kali ini udah bener-bener selesai... Tenang ajaaa!

Oke, cukup satu kata! REVIIIIEEEWWWWWW! *tereak pake toa mesjid* Pokonya review ya? Saran, kritik dan yang lainnya ditunggu loh! Dan makasih bagi yang udah mau baca, semoga author ngga dibilang lebay karena banyaknya fluff di fic ini... *pundung* TTOTT Flame juga diterima, bagi yang ngga suka pairing AkaiSera incestan begini... Asalkan flame itu bisa dimakan (?) dan ngga bikin penyakit, bakal saya abisin satu mangkok penuh juga! :D Segitu aja deh, sampe ketemu lagi ya! Matta ashitaaa...

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano


End file.
